Lapis Lazuline
The Second Lapis Lazuline (二代目ラピス・ラズリーヌ), also known by her previous name Blue Comet (ブルー・コメット), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. She is part of Team Bell and the only one who understands Melville's speech. Appearance Lapis Lazuline Human Form.png|Lapis Lazuline's human form (Manga) Lapis Lazuline_full.jpg|Lapis Lazuline Human As a human, Lapis Lazuline is described as a flashy looking high-school girl about 16 or 17 years old, with blue eyeshadow and braided hair colored a reddish maroon. She wears a school blazer over a typical school uniform with a tie, buttoned vest and plaid skirt. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Lapis Lazuline has short dark brown hair, pale reddish eyes and wears fluffy white tiger-patterned earrings. She has a mole on her right cheek. She wears a short, navy blue dress with slight vertical lines around it and white circular designs along the edges. Her sleeves are unattached from her dress and expand outwards in a bulb shape up to her hands. She wears a white tiger-patterned cape secured by two blue star clasps in front, and a jabot lined with blue stars pinned to her collar with a blue brooch. She has a white tiger tail, thigh high socks with small white tiger-patterned balls attached to the top on the outer sides, and black boots with tiger-patterned trim around the top. Personality Lapis Lazuline is described as childish, showing great enthusiasm and joy in everything she does. She is easily excitable and makes a lot of gestures while talking. She also demonstrates bravery while fighting, stating that she likes being a hero. She is also very perceptive and intuitive. She notices details that others overlook and claims that she can easily understand what somebody is trying to say after a few minutes with them, regardless of language, by observing their actions and using context clues. This is further evidenced by the fact she is the only one who understands Melville's typical speech. She has a habit of using nicknames for everybody. She explains that she adds "chi" to names that end with "-ru", "sie" with names that end in "l", and seems to replace the ending of most other names with "-y". (Cherny, Melly, Pecchy, etc) Lapis Lazuline always does her signature pose and says her motto whenever meeting other people. Magic To teleport using gems She can instantly teleport to where her gem is, and as long as it's her own gem, she can use it to teleport even if it's cracked in pieces. Special Item(s) Mermaid's Tear: A noble piece of jewelry (A blue gem that nobility loves). It's a jewel that Pfle's grandfather gave to Rionetta, to deliver to Pfle, but it ended up in Lazuline's hands instead. Relationship Detick Bell Detick Bell and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. Lazuline fully trusts Detick Bell and admires her. She thinks that Detick Bell is cool and clever, and aspires to be a detective like her. When asked to leave the team by Melville, Lazuline chooses to stay with Detick Bell. Melville Melville and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. Lazuline is the only one who understands Melville's speech patterns, and acts as a translator between Melville and the rest of her group. Cherna Mouse Cherna Mouse and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. The First Lapis Lazuline The First Lapis Lazuline mentored Lapis Lazuline. The Second Lapis Lazuline's Father Masked Wonder Masked Wonder and Lapis Lazuline get close during the events in Restart. Prior to Restart, they briefly meet in the Dream World and is said to have a personality that would resonate with Masked Wonder's. Miharu Yatsu Twin Dragons Panasu Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Lapis Lazuline ranked #2. *In Fanbook 1, Lapis Lazuline has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Intuition: 5/5 *Originally Lapis Lazuline was supposed to be Calamity Mary's daughter, but this never became . *Lapis Lazuline appears to be based off a (due to her tail and cape) combined with (a type of ). References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters